


bad touch

by orphan_account



Series: Vice Ring [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Frottage, Hey rot! If you're reading this here's the filth I promised. Sincerely; Anon, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Consensual Groping, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One case of many.
Relationships: Ocelot/Psycho Mantis
Series: Vice Ring [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725907
Comments: 19
Kudos: 10





	bad touch

**Author's Note:**

> CONTAINS TRIGGERING/PROBLEMATIC CONTENT. READ THE TAGS BEFORE PROCEEDING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

The basement was mostly quiet. There was the distinct background noise of sea rolling into metal and the distant hustle and bustle of the soldiers above, sounds anyone who had lived on Mother Base for a while would have tuned out by now. In the calm of the oil rig’s lower deck, a quiet whine could be heard coming from a back room. Mantis squirmed under the weight of Ocelot’s grasp, and his body tensed against the feeling of cool leather touching his skin.

“Relax, now, I’m not gonna hurt you…”

Ocelot focused heavily on the boy’s body, taking mental note of every little dip and scar he came across. Little creases of skin and scratches that he couldn’t see due to the poor light were found by sliding his hands down Mantises frail torso. His frame was so small and meek, Ocelot could probably wrap an entire hand around his waist. It made things a bit exciting, such a powerful being contained in such a weak and childish form. Ocelot knew he could easily physically overpower this malnourished kid, but kept in mind that Mantises power is intense and hardly controllable. The power play between the two almost got to Ocelot more than the fact that he was taking advantage of a minor.

Almost.

Though he initially wanted to lean into it slowly and give them both plenty of time to grow accustomed to this behavior, Ocelot couldn’t help but find his hand drifting downwards. He held his grip firmly on Mantises thin thighs, making the intent of this situation very clear. Ocelot was not going to budge. His thumb slowly caressed the inside of a thigh when he was hit with a sharp pain in the back of his skull.

_‘You aren’t supposed to touch me there.’_ He heard, though he wasn’t entirely sure from what direction. He didn’t see Mantis move a muscle. 

“Oh? And why not?” Ocelot softened his expression, making sure he looked warm and approachable

Mantises face became hot, a glimpse of pink tinted his ears. He was silent for a very long time, a stretch that tested Ocelot’s patience. _‘It’s bad.’_

“And what makes it bad? Does it feel bad?”  
_‘No…’_

“Does it feel good when I do this?” He continued to stroke, allowing his thumb to graze Mantises bulge. No response, other than the shifting of Mantises free leg. He hadn’t moved much up to this point, so seeing him open his legs was great progress. 

Ocelot changed his position, sitting Mantis on his lap so they would be equal height. He moved his full hand over Mantises crotch, stroking the soft bulge. “Has anybody ever touched you like this before?”

_‘No…’_

_‘Good.’_ Ocelot thought, a bit too clearly for his own liking. Though he couldn’t deny the thought of deflowering a boy as young as this was incredibly appealing. His lust began to overpower him as Mantises dick became firm from the light amount of affection Ocelot had given it.

_‘It feels... weird…’_

“Well there’s nothing weird about it, Tretij.” He smiled softly, genuine affection painting his expression. “These feelings are natural, every boy your age has them.”

Mantis closed his eyes, his hips moving into Ocelot's palm seemingly on their own. He didn’t know how to feel. Did he like this? Well, he supposed on a physical level he did. His body felt really good when the commander touched him. But he was told not to let strangers or adults touch him this way. He looked down at his pelvis, where he saw Ocelot’s hand slowly working underneath his jacket. A ball of guilt formed in his stomach. Was he a bad kid for liking bad touching?  
  
Tentatively, he looked up at Ocelot. _‘Am I supposed to feel good?’_

Ocelot’s face lit up like the sun. It was working. “Of course you are.” He held Mantises hips still and moved him back, allowing him to see Ocelot’s own length. “It feels funny at first, especially to someone as new and sensitive as you, but it always feels good to touch there.” Well… not always. The phase brought back memories of particularly painful sessions with Miller. Memories he hoped Mantis didn’t just see. “Why don’t you try?” He unzipped his fly.

Mantis timidly reached for Ocelot’s erect cock. “Good boy. Be real gentle now.” He was already pretty big, and Mantis had never seen an adult’s cock before. His eyes widened, much to Ocelot’s delight. The joy was infectious, waves of sexual excitement leaking into Mantises susceptible mind. The physical closeness had heavily heightened his psychic sensitivities, and those naughty images of commander Miller that he saw in Ocelot’s mind weren’t helping to stifle his horny urges. As he stroked Ocelot’s heavy cock, he pondered what he’d seen. Sex looked really scary, but that in of itself was a little exciting. He wondered what all of those restraints were for...

Ocelot bit his lip. Mantises hands were so small, and he was so interested and curious in these new feelings. Shame he had to ruin such a cute little thing. He lifted Mantises jacket, exposing his little pink nipples and his twitching cock held underneath those tight black leggings. Ocelot swallowed the lump in his throat. How did Boss expect him not to be attracted to the child soldiers that were brought in when they all dressed like this? Frankly, it was unfair.

Ocelot peeled the tight fabric from Mantises body, exposing his bare skin. His dick was so small and light that his erection laid flat against his stomach, even while sitting upright. He felt the instinct to cover himself up and suppressed it. He knew that Ocelot wanted to see.

“You’re a good boy.” Ocelot went back to masturbating him and used his free hand to push Mantis back up onto his lap. He nestled into the crook of the boy’s neck and pressed their bodies close together. Mantis moved his hands away, letting Ocelots cock free so his own would touch it. Ocelot caught onto this quickly and gathered them together. “You’re a very, very good boy.”

Since Mantis was nowhere near even half of his length, there was no way Ocelot could satisfyingly jerk the both of them off, but he hardly cared at this point. Seeing such a young boy fully lost in his own lust was more than enough to get him off on it’s own. Keeping Mantis sexually satisfied was his top priority. Unable to restrain himself, he hungrily kissed and nibbled Mantises neck. He was sure to be gentle so as not to break or bruise Mantises fragile and soft skin. Ocelot was by no means adverse to the thought of hurting him - he even felt precum involuntarily leak down onto the head of Mantises dick at the thought of roughing him up a little. But getting caught touching little kids was absolutely not an option. Not while V and Kaz were in charge, where pesky morals got in the way and he’d certainly be put to death. Whatever happened to “it’s not our place to judge an enemy”, hm?

Mantis moaned. His voice was only a rasp, almost inaudible if you weren’t listening for it. But it was more than enough to catch Ocelot’s attention. Mantis began to grind faster and faster into Ocelot’s lap, his body tensing up and shaking as his breath grew frantic and ragged. More little squeaks and strained sounds escaped him as he got closer and closer to cumming. Ocelot squeezed into him and hugged him tighter, rubbing his back. The frantic grinding turned into desperate humping. Ocelot was sure to comfort him as his libido peaked and he became increasingly desperate.

Ocelot’s grip moved to Mantises hips and tightened. Mantis whined loudly, completely out of control of himself. His body stiffened, a shiver crawling up his spine as he came, warm and silky cum spilling over Ocelot’s cock. His little body was buzzing with excitement and pleasure. Ocelot dug his fingers in harder than he’d intended, bucking into Mantises overstimulated cock, unable to stop his reaction. His back arched and he groaned as he came, trying to keep his focus on Mantis despite his blurred focus. 

Mantis hadn’t seen anything like this before, and that drove Ocelot far over the edge. Watching him recoil in surprise when being covered in thick cum, huff and blush and wipe it off of his mask, inspect it as it stuck to his fingers. Ocelot couldn’t help himself, he reached forward and lapped it off Mantises thin fingers. Having someone suck at his soft skin made him feel funny. Ocelot swallowed.

“See? That felt good, didn’t it?” Ocelot purred. Mantis only gave a satisfied heave in response. His body became heavy as the afterglow faded, sleepiness overtaking him. Ocelot smiled at how cute he looked. Jacket only barely held up and exposing his flat stomach, his cock softened and small, cum dripping down his face and chest. Ocelot thought briefly of asking to shower him, the urge almost overpowering seeing him so tired and satisfied. He wanted to rub his hands all over Mantises body. Wanted to see him fully nude with gentle warm water cascading down his form. Though, Ocelot knew Mantis was shy, and couldn’t afford to push it.

Mantis briefly felt his thoughts and tried to squirm off of his lap. Ocelot held him still. “Don’t get scared, now.” He made eye contact and patted Mantises hair, smiling as he leaned into it. “I just wanna take care of you. That’s all.” Ocelot loosened his grip so Mantis could slide off. “You should get changed before heading home.”

Mantis went back to his usual fair. Breathing. Standing. Looking like he’s barely even able to comprehend what reality he’s in. Ocelot sighed, standing back up. They shared a look. Both knew this was a secret that had to be kept. Ocelot decided to take one final risky move and gently kiss Mantises forehead before parting ways. That oughta stick with him.

When he felt the weight of Mantises mental presence lift, he sighed in relief. It was a weight off of his chest to have it have finally happened. With one of the younger boys on Mother Base no less, it was a worthy bit of progress. Now if only Eli were that willing...


End file.
